The objectives of this program are to continue a series of experiments within the fields of animal learning and perception with the aim of developing approaches to problems in theory of cerebral organization. The studies typically involve the use of seriatim and/or combinatorial ablations of central neural integrative systems, particularly of the frontal isocortex and of major components of the visual system.